A One Piece Christmas Carol
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: My own rendition of A Christmas Carol with all our favorite One Piece characters w/ many OCs from my main One Piece: RotPQ. The holiday is fast approaching, but Queen Nami is such a scrooge. Will a visit from four ghost help her? Implied LuNa. Merry Xmas!
1. Scene 1

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner Special Two-Shot**

**(Word of warning: For those who are just interested, and have never read my main series One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, Mika, her brothers, her guardian, and her group of friends are from that series.)**

I have endeavored in this Ghostly little book (or Two-Shot),  
>to raise the Ghost of an Idea,<br>which shall not put my readers out of humor (or in it)  
>with themselves, with each other,<br>with the season, or with me.

May it haunt their houses pleasantly,  
>and no one wish to lay it.<p>

Their faithful Friend and Servant,

Charles Dickens  
>December, 1843<p>

A One Piece Christmas Carol

Part One: The Queen That Never Let Go

It was Christmas eve, a usually joyous time to celebrate with friends and family alike. The town of Cocoyashi was lively decorated for the season as was the castle of the royal Monkey family where ruled over the Goa Kingdom. However, despite this time of cheer, joy, and good will towards fellow man, the the streets were silent and vacant. The town was deserted, and the mode throughout the town, nay, the whole kingdom and the world was gloom. For today, a great lost had occurred that sadden all that knew. For within the castle borders was a large precession being held. And the crowd that stood before the precession, not one wore a smile.

The king, Monkey D. Luffy, had died, stricken with a fatal disease that not even the best doctors could cure. If you asked anyone in the crowd about the king, most would say, "He may have been an idiot that wanted nothing but to have fun, but he cared for everyone and made sure to bring a smile to everyone's face." For one reason or another, everyone loved the king, even when the young man was a child prince, playing with the peasant children.

The large wooden doors swung open catching the attention of all that came to see their king, one lost time. Proceeding out of the castle church, came the coffin bearers with the closed casket that contained the body of their lifeless king. The ones carrying the coffin were some of the most trusted servants, guards, and friends of the king. Zoro, the General of the Royal Army, Sanji, Head Chef, Usopp, Head of the Royal Guards, Franky, Royal Architect, Brook, Local Musician to the town and castle, and Jinbe, Head of the Royal Navy. All the crowd bowed their heads as the king and the coffin bearers walked down the cobblestone road.

"Wahhh~!" All the crowd winced as they heard the single most saddening part of the whole funeral. From behind the coffin came, the now widowed queen, Nami, carrying her twin baby sons crying with her young daughter, Namika, following next to her trying to put a strong face, but failing. The queen, though surrounded by sadness and wailing babies, held a straight face being covered by a black veil as they proceeded towards the royal burial chambers. Coming from behind her was Robin, the Royal Historian and Archeologist, Chopper, Royal and local Doctor, many other royalties such as Queen Vivi of the Alabasta Kingdom, Empress Hancock of Amazon Lily, and King Fukaboshi, his brothers, and sister from the Ryugu Kingdom.

After having only the king's closest friends pay their final respects, they buried the king with his father, brothers, and grandfather before him. Soon enough, the crowd began to disperse as well as many of those closest to the king walking inside the castle. The only one left was Nami, having given the twins to their sister to tuck into bed as they had fallen asleep. She stood their in front of the door which her beloved husband laid thinking of her life before she had meet him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey! Drop that!" shouted a fruit vendor as he grabbed the nine-year old Nami's hand forcing her to drop her stolen goods. For most of her life, Nami had to steal what she needed_ _to survive. This was the first, in a long time, that she had been caught. The vendor then grabbed a nearby butcher knife showing it to the girl._

"_Do you know the penalty for stealing, little girl." growled the vendor scaring Nami like it would any kid. Roughly placing her hand on the chopping board, Nami looked around for someone for help. __However, all the people just ignored her situation like it was a normal occurrence._

"_Please sir! I'm sorry!" cried Nami as tears fell from her eyes._

"_Too late, brat!" With that, the vendor raised his knife readying to chop. Nami closed her eyes as she waited for the cold metal to come slicing through her thin arm._

"_Hey! There you are!" The vendor froze in mid chop and Nami opened her eyes as they both saw a smiling young boy wearing a straw hat with above average peasant clothes running up to them. "I'm glad I caught up, you forgot the money."_

"_Huh?" said both thief and fruit vendor. The boy kept his grin as he pulled out a small bag of coin belis and gave to the girl._

"_Uh, thanks." said Nami absentmindedly as she took the money. She then immediately gave it to the vendor. "Here you go sir."_

"_Whatever, brat. Just take apple and go." said the man grouchily letting go of Nami's hand allowing the two kids to run off._

"_Shishishi! That was close." laughed the boy still grinning as he and Nami rested behind a building far away from the vendor._

"_Thank you." the boy stopped laughing as he looked over to the girl as she bowed her head to the boy. "Thank you so much."_

"_No problem." grinned the boy. Nami looked up and smiled at the boy. "Hey! You wanna play pirates? We need one more for a game."_

"_Sure." said Nami quickly and happily. The boy smiled and took the girl's hand as he lead her to his friends. "By the way, my name is Nami."_

"_My name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy." smiled the boy._

_Flash in_

_'It was so much simpler back then.'_ sadly smiled Nami was fresh tears began to fall. After that game of pirates and a lengthy explanation about Luffy's heritage, Luffy asked her to live in the palace with him and his friends. The moment she started living in the palace, she promised Luffy she would never worry about money again.

"_Why need money, when you can have so many friends!"_ Nami recalled that simple explanation from her husband as kids. Though she had just that, what she wanted most wasn't friends, she just needed Luffy. Of course, she only discovered that after two years of separation. However, that was all in the past. Nami soon brought up her clenched hand and opened it, revealing two coins that were suppose to be in her dead husband's pockets, a tradition for any burial to pay for the trip over. She didn't want to take the coins, but taking them seemed to...comfort her.

"I'm sorry...Luffy." Nami regrettably clenched the coins in her hands and left the burial chambers to be with everyone inside.

Seven years later, Christmas Eve.

"Get Out!" With a loud boom of the queen's voice throughout the castle making the servants inside cringed hearing upon hearing it. Inside the castle, the doors that lead into the throne room swung open quickly as two male figures came running out quite frightened.

"But your majesty!" pleaded Johnny loudly in distress as he looked back towards the throne. "It Christmas!"

"Yeah! Have a heart!" shouted Yosaku also trying to plead with the queen

"Eh, Christmas. Bah! Humbug!"

"You don't mean that your majesty." pleaded the black-haired donation collector.

"There are so many this year that are in need!" added Yosaku also pleading with the queen. "If you could only give a small donation for the poor..."

"Enough! Begone, before I call the guards!" yelled Nami sending the two donation collector running out of the castle with frightened expressions.

"Ne, idiots." spoke Nami as she leaned against her throne's arm in frustration of the two donation collectors. Of course, they had been trying to for years to get donations from her. "I should've made a law against donation collectors."

"Your majesty, I believe the outcome would turn disastrous." Nami looked over to the older lady sitting at a table with a book in hand.

"I guess your right." sighed the queen knowing full well that Robin knew what was popular amongst the lower class. With the king dead, it was the queen's job to rule over the kingdom until she either remarried or her children married and took over. Nami decided on the second. However, her rule was far from what anyone expected her when she took over.

"Your majesty." Nami looked back towards the doors seeing Usopp, Head of the Royal Guards, enter the throne room giving her a bow.

"Where are the tributes!" shouted Nami angrily as the guards stood before the queen.

"The guards are just finishing up the counting and will be here shortly." stated Usopp nervously. Since Nami began her rule, she began imposing strict taxes on the townspeople. Most of the townspeople could barely pay for the basics for living standards. Nami didn't care, she hadn't cared for years. In fact, since she rule started, the kingdom had finally gotten out of debt with their allies. Thus allowing Nami to fill the royal treasury to her hearts content.

"We are here, your majesty!" With a swing of the wooden doors, two more guards carrying a scroll of the numbers. The queen caught sight of the running guards gracing her angered face with a content smile.

"Thank you guards." contently smiled Nami. As usual, the guards gave the scroll to Usopp and he came up to the queen handing her the total amount collected. Taking the document, she quickly reviewed it.

"What! Down by ten percent!" gasped Nami in anger. She looked up from the paper and at the guards stunned by the queen's loud outburst. "What is the meaning of this Usopp!"

"I'm sorry, your majesty." bowed Usopp though sweating nervously as he came up with a lie. The truth was that the guards usually cut back around the Christmas season usually adding a bit of their own paycheck to lessen the queen's tax. However, with the queen reducing their own paycheck so much, they couldn't met demands. "You see, there were some-"

"Mom! Were Home!" Before Usopp could continue his lie, his and the guards were saved by the three things not money related to ease the queen's anger and selfishness. Standing in the opened doorway stood the last things the queen had of her late husband. Their eldest child and only daughter, Namika, and their twin sons, Ace and Sabo. All three had been studying abroad, as requested by the queen, but usually came home for the holidays.

"Hey mom!" shouted the twins in unison with cheerful smiles in front of their sister. The queen's stern appearance quickly softened and replaced with a gentle smile. She left her seat, ignoring the guards, and meet her children halfway hugging first the twins then her daughter.

"Welcome home, everyone." smiled Nami while hugging her daughter. The guards gave a sigh of relief hoping that they may have gotten off the hook. If anyone could get the queen to change her attitude it was her children. Meanwhile, another figure stepped forward. Nami soon released her daughter from her hug and stepped back to see all of her children. "Did you have safe trip back? Did you all do well in school? Have you been keeping your health? Do you need any-"

"Mom, mom, we're fine. The trip was good, my grades were...fine." smiled Namika though everyone around her knew that 'fine' usually meant she barely passed.

"I got excellent in...a-a-achoo!" sneezed the small boy then quickly rubbing his noise. "In all my classes." grinned Sabo showing his usual missing tooth.

"It looks like you caught a cold, hun." smiled Nami in concern as she rubbed the boy's already ruffled black with orange tip hair. "We'll get the doctor to give you some medicine."

"Sniff...Thanks mom." smiled Sabo. Nami then looked over to Ace to hear the rest of the school story.

"Eh~." Was all Ace said as he looked away from his mother while digging around in his ear. Despite the other two siblings showing possible poor scores, Nami did not seem to care.

"Enough about school," smiled Nami relieving the the eldest daughter and son from further interrogation. "we must prepare for the feast."

"A Christmas feast!" questioned Namika with hope with her brothers also excited about the possible Christmas feast.

"Eh, sure." nervously smiled Nami. With the death of her husband, Nami only had their children left and she made sure that they were always happy.

"Yeah!" cheered the three siblings. Nami gave a small giggle, her children always reminded her of her husband and that's what she loved most about them. With her youngest grabbing hold of her hands, they began pulling with them wanting to show off something of theirs. As they walked, Nami addressed the male figure waiting patiently.

"Greetings, your majesty." bowed Drake, long time caretaker of both Mika and the twins.

"Greetings, Drake." said Nami flatly showing no emotion. Before leaving, she then turned to the lone women reading a book.

"Robin, can you deal with the guards." said Nami cheerfully. The black-haired women looked up from her book and gave the queen a nod and smile. "Thank you!"

"Come on mom!"

"Hurry up!" said the twin individually as the queen left the large throne room leaving Namika, Robin, and the guards. With the guards closing the door, the guards breathed in relief.

"Cutting it kinda of close, don't ya think Drake." stated Usopp in a casual manner.

"Sorry, but the carriage was delayed. Mika wanted to try something a new trick." stated Drake breaking from his gentlemen-like manner being more casual. Unlike her brothers, Namika, often called Mika by everyone when the queen isn't around, knew of her mother's personality difference when they were gone and tried often to come home for the villager's and servant's sakes.

"Shishishi! Sorry, but it succeeded." apologized Mika with a grin. She then looked over to Robin and Usopp.

"Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas Mika." smiled the two feeling truly happy that someone gave the usual Christmas greeting.

"What's the damage this year."As quickly as she came in, Mika's mood changed to a more serious tone.

"Nothing new, other than an increase in taxes." said Robin solemnly. Mika sighed, she didn't understand why her mother became so greedy after the death of her father, but it was bringing a toll on everyone outside the royal family. Worst off, why she hid that side of her from her children was something beyond her.

"Still no Christmas decoration?" Robin shook her head saddening the young princess. Like many things that had changed since the death of her father, Nami had all but forbidden Christmas from the kingdom.

"Sorry Mika." said Usopp sadly as the guards left the throne room to their other duties.

"Well, maybe next year." said Drake almost naturally, though sorrowful, since he had been saying the same thing for the last seven years, ever since the queen hired him to watch Mika after the king's death.

"I can't take this anymore." stated Mika clenching her fist in frustration. "She does this every year, hurting everyone she and dad loved, hurting her friends, and lies to her own children. Why can't she just-"

"She's still grieving Mika." Mika felt a hand on her shoulder turning to see Robin trying to calm the young princess down. " All we can do is help her move along."

"But, it's not working." sadly stated Mika with both adults nodding in silent agreement. "This place used to be so festive during this time of year. The town couldn't go through life without helping putting up the decorations with everyone from the palace."

"Aye, your father never wanted to see a frown during this time of year." nodded Usopp recalling many years back. "He loved this time of year."

"Then, dad would invite everyone and their grandmother into the palace to enjoy a feast that ended all feast, giving various gifts to anyone that needed it, and playing with the children even though he was a king."

"Your father was always a child at heart." smiled Robin remembering the king's games he played with the children and how many others would join in.

"And mom," Mika paused for moment remembering her mother before Luffy's untimely death. "she always seemed so...happy. She may have found dad's antics childish, but it always seemed to put a smile on her face whenever dad seemed to be having fun smiling back."

"Time...changes all."said Robin flatly.

"But I want my mom that was always willing to drop everything and help with the villagers, willing to give money to the less fortunate, actually enjoyed Christmas, and...never lied to us." With that last bit, Mika grew quiet as well as the other adults as they all wished for those times to return.

"All that we can do is move on." stated Usopp grimly.

"Exactly!" The two adults looked at the girl in surprise as the girl's mood changed in an instant. "I have an awesome plan to celebrate Christmas again."

"Mika." said the adults warningly.

"Don't worry, everything's been planned planned out. See." Digging into her pocket, Mika pulled a piece of parchment and relieved it's written plan to the adults. Usopp and Robin looked over the plan, their smiles growing with each sentence.

"This could work." commented Robin fairly impressed by the girl's planning.

"Could? This will work!" stated Usopp excitingly. Mika soon donned a smile seeing as her long time family figures were willing to help. "How can we help, Mika!"

"That's easy." smirked Mika as she whispered what she needed them to do.

"Namika! Where are you!" shouted Nami as she looked around for her only daughter. With her youngest sons playing with Zoro, who conveniently got lost and ended up at the twin's room, she noticed her daughter did not accompanied them.

"Namika!"

"Here mom!" Nami turned around and looked up to see her smiling daughter directly above her on the next floor. "What ya doing?"

"Looking for you, silly." stated Nami playfully as he walked up the stairs. "I have something for you."

"Really?" said Mika curiously. Nami nodded and lead her daughter further up the stairs towards Nami's bedroom. Formally the King and Queen's bedroom.

"Wait right here." said Nami waving her finger playfully. Mika grinned and nodded allowing her mother to disappear into the walk-in closet. As she waited, Mika took a closer look around the room. Mika was shocked to see how normal it was. Everything was as she remembered when she sneaked in here as a kid to play with her father and mother. The only difference, the straw hat that now laid where her father would normal sleep.

_'I wonder how you're doing, dad?'_ thought Mika with a sad smile. Hearing her mother comeback, Mika completely recomposed herself as Nami stepped out of the closet holding a small box.

"What is that mom?" asked Mika interestedly. Nami only smiled as she opened the box revealing a beautiful golden pendent of a straw hat, much like her father's, but with rubies where the red band was, casually hanging off a mikan. "Ooh~, it's so pretty."

"I think so too." smiled Nami as she then opened the pendent revealing two pictures that greatly surprised Mika. On the right was a group picture with her and the twins with all of her mom and dad's friends, her uncles and aunts only in name, all smiling looking cheerful. Looking on the left was the greatest surprise to Mika, it was a family picture showing just them; Luffy holding Sabo, Nami holding Ace, and Mika cheerfully smiling in between her parents.

"Wow." stated Mika plainly but clearly amazed. Nami smiled in satisfaction, closing the the pendent then unhooking the necklace attached and slinking it around her daughter's neck.

"Your father had originally intended to give this on **that** Christmas so many years ago." stated Nami with a hint of depression as she hooked the necklace. Seeing her mother finish, Mika found the closest mirror to see how it looked. Needless to say, she loved it. To think her father, usually clueless and hungry, would ever think about giving her such a beautiful gift.

"I would've given it to you earlier, but..." Nami went quiet reflecting slightly on her past actions not wanting her children, especially Namika, to know how she had been acting. Of course, Mika already knew and refused to tell her brothers. Despite her mom's past actions, she loved the gift even if it was late.

"Tea, my beautiful queen and princess~." It pained her that she was about to throw all out the window. The two women looked over to see the head chef, Sanji, carrying a platter with a tea set.

"Thanks Sanji!" grinned Mika as the chef set the platter down.

"Yes. Thank you, Head Chef." said Nami plainly and nearly coldly. Since her husband's death, she didn't allow any man, friend or not, to get close to her. Sanji nodded and left, but not before looking over to Mika, as Nami was currently distracted pouring tea, giving Mika a sly smile and a thumbs up. Mika gave him the same reply then turning back to her mother as Sanji left.

"Mmm, it smells good." said Mika taking a whiff of the steaming tea. Nami said nothing as she finished pouring and taking a few of the scones that Sanji had prepared. With her mother taking seat, Mika followed also grabbing a few scones.

"So please," said Nami after many seconds of silence gaining Mika's attention away from the scones as her mother picked up her tea. "how are your friends?"

"They're good." smiled Mika though watching Nami's cup closely.

"Lena's still the best marksmen in class," Nami nodded as she began bringing her tea to her mouth.

" Akio's still undefeated," Nami blew on the tea trying to cool it down.

"Ryuudo wants to join the Royal Navy here," Finally Nami took a sip of the tea to which Mika internally cheered.

"Ryuudo would be an excellent naval captain from what you told me." nodded Nami putting her cup down.

"Nicole made an awesome cake before I left, and Nore's still mysterious." laughed Mika recalling her friends. Nami just smiled, she was glad Mika was gaining such good friends.

"Now, how are you doing?" asked Nami curiously. Mika stopped laughing hearing her mother's question. Like always, she went to her default.

"Everything's fine, but you know what would fun?" smiled Mika while asking her question.

"What." sighed Nami knowing full well what was coming next.

"We should have a-"

"No." stated Nami flatly before Mika could finish her sentence. Mika looked at her mom with a pout receiving the same answer as last year.

"Aw~, come on! It'll be fun." whined Mika. Nami shook her head 'no', but with a small smile, caused by Mika acting like her father.

"Mika, we've been through some rough times. We simply can't host a party." stated Nami giving her daughter the lie that persuaded her for years.

"Damn." fake pouted Mika. She had learned long ago that her mother was lying to her. She played along anyway since she had already set up a plan in motion. "We'll maybe next year."

"Yeah," nodded Nami with small smile happy that her daughter wasn't pushing forward. "We can always-." Nami felt a slight headache come upon her stopping from continuing their talk.

"Mom? You okay?" asked Mika curiously with a sly smile. Looking at her daughter, Nami saw the smile and it greatly confused her. She tried to stand up, but found her legs slightly give.

"W-w-what's happening." stuttered Nami as she vision started to give and her headache increase. She stumbled her way to her bed and leaned against looking back at the blurry figure that is her daughter.

"Nam-...Mika?"

"Sorry mom..." Was what Nami heard before hear vision finally failed her and her headache forced her into sleep.

"Mika!" shouted Nami waking from her deep sleep screaming her daughter's nickname, a feat which she hadn't done since her daughter was a kid. She found herself in her now darkened room in her bed, when she clearly recalled being on the edge of her bed in the afternoon talking with her daughter.

"Namika?" Nami looked back to where her daughter sat, but only saw the tea set brought in by the head chef. Nami panicked a bit as she threw her legs off the bed and onto the floor. She quickly stood, losing a bit of her balance, but caught the nearby night stand. She took a minute to compose herself and while doing so she heard a faint sound.

"What the?" said Nami to herself as she slightly struggled to the door. As she walked closer and closer to the door, she slowly got her footing until she could start a fast walking pace. Quickly opening the door, the sound got much louder and light started to fill the room. Looking around, she found many of the castle lights lit, however, the music grew louder as she left her room.

"No." said Nami starting to recognize the sound; music. More specifically, Christmas music. She walked to the stairs then looking over the edge to see and even brighter light shine through the ballroom. "It can't be."

"Shishishi! Merry Christmas Everyone!" shouted Mika with wide smile as the ballroom was craftily decorated with Christmas decorations long since used and filled with both townspeople and those that actually lived in the castle.

"Merry Christmas! Kenpai!" shouted the crowd sending everyone in cheer. Mika kept her wide grin as she looked over her party. Even though it was such short notice, the townspeople couldn't have gotten her any faster unless they were horses. Her plan of knocking her mother out for the night to host a impromptu Christmas party went off without a hitch.

"This party is splendid Mika." The princess turned around to see her friend that she had mentioned to her mom earlier. Instead of going to their respective homes, her group of school friends had traveled with Mika to partake in the kingdom's once legendary parties. They were not disappointed, as many of them were still enjoying themselves.

"Thanks Nicole!" said the princess still with her legendary grin.

As she looked back out into the party, she all that she considered her closest family and friends were enjoying themselves. Akio was in a drinking battle with Zoro as a crowd cheered around them. Sanji and Brook were partaking in the ladies as they usually did. Drake, being able to break from his gentlemen character, was partying up with Usopp and Franky as Chopper danced around with chopsticks in his nose protruding into his lower lip. Ryuudo was conversing with Jinbe probably about working with the Royal Navy. Ace and Sabo were having a blast running around with the other kids, something the could rarely do since their mother had forbade it after their father's death. Nicole joined Lena sitting with Robin and Nore talking about who knows what. But no matter where you looked, everyone was smiling. Which was the very thing Mika wanted.

_'I hope your enjoying this dad. It's been long over do.'_ though Mika to herself hoping her father was someone hearing her voice. Mika was about to walk into the party, going straight for the buffet, she heard a small, but audibly loud, gasp from behind. Maybe a late guest? She turned around to greet the newcomer, however, her wide grin turned into shock as she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Wha-What?" Nami could barely find any words to describe what she was seeing. Everyone, the whole kingdom even, was partying on this day known as Christmas Eve. But to Nami, she saw it in a far more negative way.

"Mom!" gasped Mika, the only one to see her mother speechless. For the first time in a long time, she was now scared. She had never acted out of manner that her parents, or mom in this case, had not found appropriate. However, she knew this would possibly happened. "Mom, let me explai-"

"WHAT IS EVERYONE DOING!" Finally, Nami broke out of her shock and roared with a fury that the devil himself would fear. The music playing in the background stopped abruptly as the whole party looked towards the ballroom entrance seeing their queen, royally pissed.

"Mom! Let me explai-"

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" Before Mika could talk to her mother, Nami released another fury of anger sending all the townspeople running for the nearest door opposite of their furious queen. Meanwhile, all the castle staff as well as Mika's friends and brothers stayed where they were knowing full well they were about to get the lashing of a lifetime.

"STAFF! FAMILY! EVERYONE ELSE! UP FRONT NOW!" As the last of the townspeople left, Nami once again gave furious orders. Everyone quickly made their way to the front of their queen many very panicked and worried.

"But mom! We-" Nami did not answer her daughter. Instead, she pointed to the growing line of staff and friends. Mika was about to try and plead for a third time, but the fury in her mom's eyes stopped her. The young princess gave a sad nod and went over to the front of the line, where her brothers, quite honestly scared, hid besides their sister as they looked towards their mother.

"Now." said Nami calmed down but still angry seeing everyone was where they were suppose to be. She stepped forward a little to get a better look of her servants and family. "Who planned this party!"

"Nami be reasonably." said Robin softly without a hint of fear, though inside she was quite fearful of what her friend would do to them. Even more so, she was trying to draw blame away from Mika, who everyone knew was the instigator of the party.

"SILENCE!" boomed Nami quietening Robin causing some to flinch. "I am your Queen and you will treat me with respect. Now, WHO hosted this party!"

"Come on Nami!" shouted Usopp, helping in misleading the queen's blame, from the back gaining her furious attention. "It was just a small party with the townspeople, it's not like back in the day when-"

"I Don't Care!" shouted Nami silencing the head of the guards. "Do any of you know what day is today?"

"It's Christmas Eve, your majesty." said Zoro very tempered but controlled.

"Bah! Humbug!" The staff and others gasped in shock. Not once had Nami ever stated she did not care for Christmas Eve or Christmas day. "Today's The Day HE Died Remember!"

"Of course we remember!" said Jinbi from just off the edge of the crowd. Many of the staff soon began shouting back, appalled that the queen would accuse them of forgetting when the king died. Nami, however, did not seemed deterred from their shouting, but now more furious. Meanwhile, Mika was starting to get rather angry with her mother while her brothers were starting break under the stress.

"Oi! We would never forget Straw Hat." stated Franky calling the king by his nickname.

"Then Why Are You Partying On His Death Day!" The crowd was silenced. Of course they knew that this day was also their king's death day, but it was also one of his biggest parting days of the year. It only seemed right, at first. But now.

"All of you." The crowd of staff looked back up to Nami as her hair shadowed her eyes though she clearly expressed anger. "Everyone, except my family and guards, leave now."

The crowd gasped at what the queen had just did. She had fired everyone, minus the guards, for something trivial as a party. Though many knew the deeper meaning, the strangely obliged to the queen's orders. One by one, the staff began walking towards the exit. Most of them were just the regular staff. Eventually, all that was left was the ones she had once called friends, Mika's friends, the guards, and her family. Soon enough, the head staff and friends began to leave. All the while, Ace and Sabo had started to tear up losing all their friends and family while Mika.

"I did it." whispered Mika softly only barely audible as her eyes were hidden by the shadow of her hair, much like her mother. The head staff and friends stopped hearing something and turned back before they would leave. Nami had also heard something and looked at her children, specifically her daughter, with a calmer look as to not frighten the younger ones.

"What was that Namika?" asked Nami softly as she walked up to her children.

"I'M THE ONE WHO THREW THE PARTY!" screamed Mika in a fury the matched her mother. The head staff and friends gasped in shock hearing the young princess yell at her mother. Meanwhile, Nami was frozen in shock.

_'Namika...just...yelled at me.'_ Nami was stunned by her usual loving daughter's action. Not only was stunned by the mere anger of her sentence, but staring at Mika, Nami saw nothing but hate for the one she was directly looking at.

"Namika..."

"MIKA!" roared the princess once again silencing her mother. Though, this time Mika herself began tearing up about to do the hardest thing she ever down in her life.

"You used to call me Mika all the time!" shouted Mika in mix of anger and sadness. Nami was taken back at what her daughter's words. "You used to love hosting these parties every year! You use to smile, really smile, all the time! You used love visiting the townspeople and buying mikans, and make us something delicious with them! You used to love hanging with everyone: Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbi. All of Them! You used to love reading books to us! Playing with us! Getting me to wear those stupid dresses!"

"Mika." For the second time today, she called her daughter by her nickname. She tried to approach her, was stopped when her daughter looked at her with an angered glare.

"You use to tell us the truth." In that one sentence, Nami knew nothing would be the same between her and her daughter.

_'She...knew.'_ She then saw her daughter, normally strong-willed and never cries for anything, starting to break down before. All the while though, Mika was smiling through her tears remembering the good times she had.

"Mika." Nami tried to approach her daughter slowly and steadily, but the young princess stepped back with her brothers following.

"No." shook Mika as she stepped back hugging herself tears still falling. "I've had enough."

"What are you-"

"With this!" shouted Mika as she pulled off the necklace her mother had given to her only a few hours ago. Nami gasped in shock as she saw her daughter break the necklace and threw the pendent away from her. "You've haven't been the same since dad died! You've become greedy and selfish. All because of dad dying. And everyone is suffering because of it."

"Mika!"

"I've even had to trick you into thinking you were receiving a certain amount of tax from the townspeople, just so they wouldn't starve." Nami gasped.

_'That explains why their was such a huge percent missing.' _realized Nami thinking back to earlier before her children arrived. She now stared back at her daughter, now solely angered that her own family had tricked her.

"How could you Mika!" accused Nami as she stomped up to her daughter. Seeing this, her sons ran away towards Zoro, being the closest one nearby. "How could you trick your own mother just for some peasants!"

"How could I? How could you! You used to be one!" retorted back Mika recalling her mother's past that she and her father spoke about in their stories of of their youth. She honestly didn't care, but with emotions rising nothing seemed to matter. Nami stepped back appalled that her daughter played that card. However, it only added fuel to the fire.

"This coming from an ungrateful royal brat! You had it easy compared to my childhood!"

"Of course I did! You wanted us to have a way better life than you did!" replied back Mika furiously as the two women got into each other faces. "At least, dad got us to do dangerous and wild stuff making us independent."

"Please, that idiot would've gotten you killed if I didn't intervene." Now Nami went too far. She hadn't called her husband an idiot, and mean it hurtfully, since she had accidentally caught Hancock trying to seduce Luffy and blamed it all on him. The true problem, however, was that no one, not even her mother, would be forgiven for insulting Mika's dad.

"You Bitch!" screamed Mika shocking her mom and the everyone in the room once again. Luckily, Zoro preempted the curse and covered the two boys ears before hearing it. Mika was now beyond mad with her mother's insult at her father, but she did not want to hit her mother. Deep inside, she was crying wishing for the days when everything was fun. She still wanted her mother to smile like she used to long ago.

"Why you little-" Before Nami could finish, Mika raised her hand signaling to her mother to halt as she took deep breathes to calm herself down. Nami found the action confusing not knowing that Mika was trying not to attack her mother, she still loved her enough not to attack her. A pleasantry that most wouldn't get. Seeing her daughter doing this, Nami started to recalling everything she said and regret it.

"Mika, I-"

"I'm done." Was what Mika said not even bothering to listen to her mother. Her tone was flat and uncaring which stunned Nami. The princess then turned around and walked away from her mother.

"Mika! Wait! I'm so-"

"Everyone else has moved on," stated the princess without looking back at her mother causing Nami to freeze in her spot. "so why can't you."

"Mika." said Nami tearfully. However the girl did not listen, and she continued to walk away from her mother joining the rest of her family and friends. At this point, the rest started walking with Mika all turning their backs on the one they called friend. Nami just stood were she was as she saw all, but Usopp, leave the castle without saying a word.

"You know what." said the queen as she stared at the floor absentmindedly. However, her expressionless face soon turned to one of anger as she yelled back. "Fine! I don't need a daughter or sons! All I need is money, guards, an army to protect my vast fortune, and money. So go ahead, leave! I don't care! I don't want to see any of you ever again! And neither one of you are getting a single copper beli from me! I'm disowning all of you!"

"Just keep walking." said Mika flatly to her brothers who tried their best to remain undeterred, but couldn't hold back the tears. Eventually, all who was left in the castle was the queen, the head of the guards, and the guards themselves.

"I'm going to bed!" shouted Nami still not having cooled off from her argument with her daughter. The guards solemnly nodded not wanting to further anger the queen.

"Yes, your majesty." bowed the guards and Usopp obediently and with no emotion. The queen didn't mind, as she left the throne room and headed back to her room. As the the guards relaxed, Usopp took this time to retrieve the thrown pendent. As he picked it up, he inspected it checking for any damage.

"Sir?" asked one of the guards as he approached the head.

"Huh," sighed Usopp. Seeing no damage, he placed the pendent in his pocket hopefully to give it back to Mika. Or Nami. "just stick to the routine as usually."

"Right sir." nodded the guard.

*****SLAM*****

"Ugh!" roared Nami after slamming the door to her room. She angrily pulled on her hair as she once again recalled everything that had just happened between her and her daughter. "That Girl! I don't know where she gets it from!"

"Maybe it was from you?"

"Shut up Luffy! I'm not in the mood to-" Nami stopped in mid-sentence as she realized who she was talking to. Slowly, Nami turned around feeling an odd presence behind and hearing said voice from behind her. Fully turning, her eyes grew wide as she saw the very last person she would ever see in her room again.

"L-L-Luffy." gasped Nami as she saw her dead husband in front of her. Of course, he wasn't exactly the same. Actually, he was the same as the day he died. The main difference, he was incredibly pale and see through. As well as floated a few feet above the ground.

"Hi Nami." grinned Luffy as he gave his wife a wave. The queen squealed in fear and fell back knocking over the nearby table that she and her daughter sat at earlier. All the while, she stared at the appreciation that was her husband.

"You-You can't be Luffy!" shouted Nami freaked out of her mind.

"I can't?" repeated Luffy as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Of course not! He's dead!" Nami then stood back up as she tried to get a grip of the situation.

"Well yeah." agreed Luffy with a nod. "I am dead."

"I see that!" shouted Nami in frustration. She then walked over to her bed, ignoring her ghostly husband, and threw herself back into bed. "I must be dreaming. There's no way that all this could be happening today of all days."

"Yeah, that wasn't very pretty what happened down in the ballroom." Nami looked up seeing her husband where he would sleep laying right next to her. The very sight of this brought back old feelings that she had rarely shown even to her children. Of course, she was quickly deterred remembering the fight she had with her daughter again.

"Why are you here?" Luffy looked over Nami hearing her question while Nami barely looked at him trying to be strong. "Shouldn't you be in heaven? You know, playing games with your brothers, arguing with your grandpa, and getting to know your dad?"

"Yeah, but" Nami gave her full attention to Luffy who had suddenly gone solemn. "I can't cross over."

"Huh?" Nami picked herself up in surprise. She knew that id anyone deserved to go to the great beyond it was her husband. Her sweet, goofy, courageous, husband.

"I don't have any money to get on the boat." childishly cried Luffy. Nami's eyes widen, she had taken her husbands coins that were meant to help him cross over. She was the reason why he was still here.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Luffy stopped his childish moping and looked over to his wife seeing her sadden looking into her pillow.

"That's okay." Nami turned back towards Luffy in shock seeing his legendary grin that she had only been blessed to see from her daughter. "I got to see the world, and got to see everyone grow."

"But I-"

"Ahh! I forgot!" shouted Luffy in realization as he jumped off the bed. Nami was surprised but quickly followed after behind. "I'm suppose to tell you something! Something important!"

"What? What is it?" said Nami curiously and a bit worried. She waited a while for her ghostly husband to recollect what he was suppose to tell her, and she was patient. She wanted as much time with him as she could.

"Ah! Right!" Luffy finally recalled what he was suppose to say and turned to Nami pointing his figure at her. "Nami."

"Yes?"

"You've been really stingy!" grinned Luffy causing his darling wife to comically fall from being hyped up.

"You Came Back From The Dead Just To Tell Me That!" yelled Nami as she tried to bop her husband's head. Of course, being a ghost Luffy didn't feel a thing.

"No~." spoke Luffy very childishly as he stuck his tongue out at Nami. "Some angel guys said that you've been stingy and mean to everybody for the last seven years since my death. Especially around Christmas."

"Well, I've-"

"They also said that if you don't get back to the way you used to be, when you die you won't be able to go to heaven and you'll have where heavy chains. Forever!" continued Luffy with extreme worry for his wife. Nami was frozen in mid-speech as she took in the information.

"What! Why?"

"Because you have no Christmas spirit." Nami seemed appalled at what here husband said and started getting furious.

"What! That's the lamest thing I've ever-"

"Oh, and you're gonna be visited by three other ghost." finished Luffy with a grin on his face. Once again Nami was stunned.

"Three more!" gasped Nami not believing what the ghost had said.

"Yeah! The first one at midnight."

"Midnight!"

*****DONG***** *****DONG***** *****DONG***** *****DONG*****

"Eh?" The two looked over to the nearby grandfather clock as the hands were now on midnight. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew open the doors leading out onto the veranda with snow blowing in. The two looked at the opened doors to see a figure float into the room wearing all white and holding a candle.

"Oops, too late." said Luffy seeing the newcomer. Nami looked at the two ghost frantically.

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"

"I am the ghost of-" As the cloaked ghost softly spoke, she paused seeing that Luffy was still here. "Luffy! What are you still doing here!"

"Sorry, she woke up late and she wasn't alone until a little while ago." apologized Luffy with his usual grin. The cloak figure shook her head, and removed the hood to reveal her face.

"Whatever." said the blue haired girl. She turned to Nami getting back to her introduction. "I am the ghost of Christmas past, or Nojiko will work too."

"Christmas past? Long past?"

"Your past." stated Nojiko pointing to her. Nami pointed herself in confusion with Nojiko gave her a simply nod. She then gently grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her to the veranda."Come, there is much to see."

"Bye Nami." grinned and waved Luffy as he watched the two leave.

"Wait!" Nojiko stopped pulling and looked back at Nami taking back her hand, whose eyes never left Luffy. Luffy's grin disappeared as he now show concern towards Nami. Both waited for the queen to speak until finally. "Not without Luffy."

"Hmm." thought Nojiko thinking over Nami's request. "Sorry, he's already done his part."

"But-"

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon." smiled Nojiko as she extended her hand towards Nami. Nami was hesitant to take the ghostly figures hand, wanting to with her husband just a little longer. However, she felt a nudge moving her forward. She looked back to see Luffy the one pushing.

"Go, you have to keep moving forward." smiled Luffy as he shooed away Nami towards Nojiko. "I'll be fine."

"But Luffy." said Nami wanting to be with the man she loved.

"No time!" Suddenly, Nami felt her hands grasped by and icy feeling as she was whisked away by Nojiko.

"No wait! Luffy!" shouted Nami as tears formed around her eyes as Luffy's figure grew smaller and smaller.

"Keep moving forward, Nami!" As the two flew in the night sky, Nami could hear her late husband's last sentence as the castle and the kingdom grew distant.

"Luffy!"

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	2. Scene 2

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner Special Two-Shot**

A One Piece Christmas Carol

Part Two: Four Ghost

"Here is our first stop." said the blue-haired women ghost as she and Nami descended onto the snow settled on the ground. Nami did not speak, looking rather emotionless as she let go of the ghost hands. She had not spoken once since she had last heard Luffy, having cried some of the way only to finally emotionally shut down. Nojiko sighed seeing the girl like this.

"Well, you gonna look or what?" Nami complied with the irritated ghost women as she raised her head. She quickly gasped in shock as she beheld what was in front of her.

"This! This is..."

"Your first home, yes." Nami looked at the ghost as she floated forward towards the window. Nami followed quickly behind as both women walked up to window. Nami looked at Nojiko who motioned the girl to look in. Nami complied once again only to see a sight she had barely recognized.

"Do you remember-"

"Bellemere!" As the queen looked amazed inside, she saw her mother, only by name, sitting next to a fire as she seemed content while a younger Nami played on the floor with her doll. Nearby there was an older girl that strangely looked like the ghost of Christmas past who was doing the same. "And ummm."

"All in good time." Nami looked over to the ghost seeing her stare into the small cabin that had once been Nami's home.

"But how?"

"These are just shadows of the past. You can do nothing to change what has already been." stated Nojiko as she explained her work.

"Can they-?"

"No, they can neither see, hear, or touch us." Nojiko then gestured the queen to go further into the cabin. Hesitantly, Nami stepped through the wood the separated them and walked inside.

"Thanks for the Christmas presents Bellemere!" spoke the child Nami happily as spoke to the women sitting and smoking in her chair. Nami and Nojiko floated into the room as they observed Nami's past.

"You're welcome kiddo." smiled Nojiko as she removed her cigarette from her mouth and patted the young girl's head.

"You look so happy." spoke the ghost of Christmas past as she eyed Nami enjoying the memory.

"Yeah, even though Bellemere didn't always have money, she still tired to give me and my sister a great Christmas present."

"Bellemere!" shouted the blueish haired girl that was a few years older than the child Nami as she ran up to the tomboyish looking women. "The dinner is ready!"

"Ah! Good." smiled Bellemere as she left her seat with the kids hanging round her feet excitingly. All the while the two visitors watched on.

"Those were such good times," mused the queen as she saw how happy her kid self was with the little things they had. "nothing seem to matter. We had each other."

"But not for long, yes." spoke the ghost knowingly though curious. Nami's happy mode soon darkened as she recalled her painful past.

"Yes, then it all came crashing down because of Him." Nami was seething in anger as she recalled what had happened not too long after this Christmas, her life was ruined by one man that wanted more in life and everything of value. Ruled under by a greedy tyrant, because they were so poor and couldn't pay the tribute he had burned their down attempting to kill them. However, Bellemere saved them but at the cost of her life. She and her sister separated and never saw each other again.

"All right, dinners up!" Nami looked at the shadows of the past to see them all gathered at the table ready to eat a rather small turkey, but were nonetheless happy. "Ah! But let's remember to give thanks!"

"We give thanks for the food we're about to receive." said the three females as they joined there hands giving thanks to Oda.

"Thank you Bellemere!" added Nami and her sister happily. Bellemere looked surprisingly at the girl's as the two girls beamed brightly at their mother. The women couldn't help but laugh feeling so much joy from her daughters as they joined in too. Nami couldn't help but laugh along with them too. She soon felt an icy hand on her shoulder, looking back to see Nojiko looking quite solemn.

"It's time to go Nami."

"What!" gasped the queen as she turned full to the ghost. "But I want to keep watching."

"There is still much more to see." Nojiko took Nami's hand once again and began dragging her away from the cheery scene that had been her first family. As Nami looked back, the warm family dinner began fading away into black as the scene changed.

"I'm sure you can recognize this." Nami turned back to the ghost as they now floated in mid-air above a castle that the queen wouldn't ever forget.

"It's my castle?"

"Correction. It's his castle." Nami looked at the ghost confusedly as she pointed towards nothing. However, the ground below rose up to meet them as the faded through rock to find themselves in the throne room. Now in a new location, the pointed finger now had something to point out. As Nami looked she gasped at who she saw sitting in her throne.

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Garp!" Seating back in his old throne again was the man that Nami had come to respect, fear, and hate all at the same time; Monkey D. Garp, Luffy's grandpa. As she looked around, she saw that the throne room looked much different from both her and her husband's designs. It rather looked like a military office mixed with an old Japanese style housing in certain spots. From what she recalled, the man was a war hero from the previous war and had remained king for well beyond his years due to the tragic death of his son and Luffy's father, Monkey D. Dragon.

"I can't believe that old fart his still alive and kicking!"

"Nami remember." said the ghost reminding the queen that this was all shadows of the past.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But that man infuriates me to no end." growled Nami as she grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Yes I can see." As Nami looked at the ghost confusedly, her pointed finger changed to a bit lower than where Garp's was. In its spot was Luffy, wearing his red vest and pants, along with many of the others including herself standing before the old king all looking like their younger selves.

"Come on Gramps! It'll be fun." Nami instantly recognized the voice as Luffy's as she floated towards the group finding Luffy at his usual place up front.

"See I told you that you would be seeing him again." stated the ghost with a smug look that kinda got Nami on her nerves.

"For the last time Luffy," Nami was quickly drawn back to group as it seemed they were all trying to plead with the king. "we're not having a Christmas party."

"Aw~, but why not." whined her future husband looking disappointed. Garp face-palmed finding his grandson frustrating.

""Luffy, we're on the verge of war with that idiot ruler of the Drum Kingdom. We can't lower our defense even for a second."

"Not even for-"

"Yes, not even for Christmas." However, Luffy was still determined to get his Christmas party. As the ghost queen watched from a distance, she observed herself and others that had joined Luffy's effort. Most did not speak unless Luffy started not making sense, but were their just for the support.

"Remind you of anything?" Nami turned to the ghost as she seemingly recalled earlier today when her own daughter had tried to get a party started.

"But I-"

"Stop being so stingy!" Nami turned back to the group as Luffy unconventionally answered for Nojiko. The ghost gave a soft chuckle as Nami seemed flabbergasted.

"That may be Luffy, but I am still the king. And what I say now is final!" stated Garp sternly unwavering from his decision. Luffy pouted, but still did not budge from getting his grandpa's approval. Around the same time, the old head chef, Zeff, entered the room bringing in some herbal tea for the king.

"Here is the tea you asked, your highness." said Zeff respectively as he placed the tray next to his highness.

"Thanks Zeff, that will be all." Zeff bowed then took his leave. As he left, he and Sanji, a usual love-hate relationship, give the young chef a small nod before leaving.

"But I'm the future king! Which means my stuff will matter more!" reasoned Luffy with a confident grin while the rest of his group face-palmed at the man's logic. The old king took a quick sip from the delivered tea then left his seat to approach his grandson.

"See! You know I'm-"

"Fist of Love!" Before Luffy could finish, Garp slammed his fist into Luffy's head knocking the man out. The group, while some shocked, others shook their head in disappointingly. "Respect your elders you brat!"

"And he'll do to remember next time, your majesty." Nami turned to her herself speak on behalf of her friend with a nervous smile. Zoro and Sanji picked up the unconscious Luffy and the group started to take their leave.

"Huh, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with that-" The group stopped hearing Garp stop in mid-sentence and turned back to see the old king fast asleep on his throne.

"Finally, I thought the old man's sleeping powder would never kick in." breathed Sanji as he let go of Luffy to pull out cigarette.

"Huh?" The once unconscious Luffy now looked up in confusion as he looked around to find himself over Zoro's shoulder.

"Luffy, your plan worked!" Luffy turned to Usopp, just an average guard at the time, as he pointed to the sleeping king. Luffy looked in said direction and instantly grinned.

"Yosh! Now we can finally have our Christmas party!" shouted Luffy excitedly as he slid off Zoro's shoulder.

"I still think this is going to backfire on us." said Nami, at the time just a hand maiden, as she worried for the success of this planned party.

"Don't worry Nami." grinned the straw hat wearing man towards the red head causing her to slightly blush. "It'll work out."

"Let's hope so." commented Zoro ever the serious one. "Because if he wakes up, were going to some of his most serve punishments he can think of."

"Ahh! Luffy! I don't want to do this anymore!" cried Chopper, assistant to the head doctor Kureha at the time, as he frantically ran around the group.

"Ow! Don't worry, Chopper Bro. This is going to be a SUUUPAA party!" cheered Franky going into his poise slightly easing the young doctor's worries.

"Let's get this party started Luffy!" cheered Brook as he twirled his way out in his flamboyant fashion. The group soon followed behind, while the invisible duo stood in the same spot.

"Isn't this familiar." smirked the ghost as the scene around them faded into black.

Of course Nami recognized the scene, her daughter had done the same to her. She was definitely Luffy's daughter if she would come up with the same idea. However, Nami remained quiet not wanting to answer the blue-haired ghost. The scene around them was soon brightened, as they found themselves in the ballroom, decorated festively much like what Mika had done earlier. And like in the past, everyone in the village and inside the castle were celebrating. Not one person inside the ballroom didn't wear a smile on their face. But none had one like Luffy, the life of the party. As all their friends did their usually party activities, he was living it up with everyone he ran across.

"This quite the lively party isn't it." smiled Nojiko knowing full well the irony in her sentence. However, Nami did not listen as she was focused on herself talking with Robin and many of their other female friends. Why did she find this important, well.

"Yohohoho! Now let's change the mood. This goes out to all the couples out spending Christmas Eve together." shouted Brook as he brought out his violin and played a slow tune which the castle band picked up behind him. The dance floor was soon whittled down as only the couples danced. The younger Nami watched own as many of her friends had dates that they wished to dance with. Even Robin was asked by Zoro. The younger Nami sighed as she grew jealous of the couples wishing she could also join them.

"Eh Nami." Both the older and younger turned towards Luffy who had approached her with a smile.

"What is it, Luffy?" asked the younger Nami knowing full well that Luffy never liked to join these slow dances. He was a more freestyle can of guy. But what came next, only her older self knew of.

"Would you...you know?" Nami looked at the straw hat wearing prince in confusing as he seemed for the first time in her life nervous and a bit embarrassed. Whatever Luffy wanted to ask must be important. "Would you...like to dance?"

"Eh?" The older Nami laughed seeing her younger self looking absolutely stunned hearing her crush ask her to dance a slow dance with her. As she watched onto her younger self, she was blushing furiously as she tried to answer Luffy's invite. "I...Eh...Sure?"

"Yosh!" cheered Luffy as he took her hand and rushed her onto the dance floor. Many of the crowd looked upon the two, few with surprised looks while most looking happy for the two. Brook, seeing his dear friends joining in, decided to change up the song.

"Wait hold on, Luffy!" said Nami nervously as she was not experienced in the ways of dancing. Many of the couples dancing were closely watching the two as the first song died down. "I-I can't really dance."

"Neither can I." Nami looked at the man surprisingly as he smiled towards Nami. Luffy took Nami's hand and positioned his other on her hip right as Brook made another announcement.

"This one dedicated to the prince and his princess." Nami instantly blushed at what the skinny musician had said as the spotlight hit them and only them. She looked at Luffy, still wearing his smiling looking relaxed as the song began to play.

"He's quite a cutie isn't he." commented Nojiko causally looking over to see Nami completely focused on her first dance with the one she loved. While it was their first, it was far from their worst. The crowd watched the two with happiness and jealousy as the two danced alone to the beautiful music that Brook had put on for them. The two were caught in their own world as they both stared into the others eyes, while their friends looked upon them finally able to get the two to actually share a moment. As the music began to come to its end, the two began to inch closer and closer sending everyone on edge waiting for the moment they sealed their relationship.

Closer...

…..Closer...

…...Almost...

"What's Going On Here!" The moment was suddenly ruined as the lights turned back on, the music abruptly stopped, and the crowd in a gasp as they looked towards the entrance of the ballroom to see the king, Garp, furious at what he was seeing. "Who Said You Could Throw A Christmas Party-"

"Wait Gramps!" Luffy separated from Nami, leaving somewhat frozen in mid-kissing, as he tried to reason with the furious old man. "I can expla-"

"Without Me!" finished Garp as he looked onto the party cheerfully. The whole party deadpanned hearing their king, who had originally never wanted the party, suddenly want to join in.

"Ugh, he was always a ridiculous man." shook Nami finding her grandfather-in-law's attitude confusing. She soon watched the old go running into the party as the music turned backed to partying music.

"But I thought you-"

"Bwahahahaha! No sense stopping a party that's already started!" laughed the old man as he pushed his grandson to the side and joined in a nearby drinking game. Luffy looked at his grandfather with his jaw hanging even finding this too much for him.

"Ugh your Grandpa is so troublesome." sighed Nami as she lifted the prince's jaw back up. Luffy then turned to the red head with a blank expression while Nami turned to him with a smile.

"Nami?"

"Now." Nami grabbed Luffy by his collar and brought him close up as she looked at the prince lovingly. "Where were we?"

"Heh" smiled Luffy as he grabbed Nami gently bringing her closer. "Right here."

"Ahh, how sweet." mused Nojiko as she watched the younger version of the queen kiss her lover finally conveying their feelings.

"Yeah, it was." smiled Nami as she was lost in the memory and the feeling like it was only yesterday. Soon enough, however, the scene of them kissing faded into black. It was quickly replaced with her bedroom, with all of her close friends and herself there. However, now gracing their presence in the past was Mika, now only a child, and the twins, only babies. She knew what this day was, and she wished she could forget.

"Dad! Please!" Nami turned to see Mika, bawling her eyes out as Luffy laid dying in their bed. Nami herself was starting to tear up herself not being able to bear it. Even after so long.

"I'm...sorry...Mika. Looks like we'll won't be able to have that duel." grinned Luffy though sickly causing Mika to send another way of tears. Looking around, there was not a dry eye in the room. Even Zoro couldn't hold back the tears.

"Let's give them some space." stated Robin as she placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. The girl kept crying as she followed the group of friends along with the crying Ace and Sabo. With the group left, Nami finally broke down as she cried over her dying husband. Even the astral Nami couldn't keep the tears back as she couldn't bare the sight.

"Spirit. Please."

"You must bare it Nami."

"Please remove me from this place."

"No, not until you see and remember."

"But I can't bare it. Nojiko pleas-"

"Nami...please." Nami looked back at the scene she had often replayed over in her head for years after the his death.

"No Luffy, I can't!" cried Nami as she looked up to her sick husband. "You can't die today, we we're going to give Mika her present. You spent so much to make it perfect. You can't-"

"Cough. Cough. Cough. I'm sorry." weakly grinned the straw hat king. Another wave of tears came through as Nami couldn't bare to see her husband, always strong and death-defying, so weak and getting weaker. "Don't worry, you still have everyone else."

"But what I want is you!" shouted Nami shooting back up. "I know they're like family, but they can't replace you. Even Mika and the twins would know that."

"What about...cough cough...looking for your sister, Nojiko." Both Nami's looked back up at the man, both having forgotten their one goal; find her sister. The Nami in the scene couldn't answer since she had abandoned the goal long ago. Meanwhile, the astral Nami looked back at the ghost that continued to stare at the seen.

"No...Nojiko." The ghost lady did not answer as she continued to stare at the scene.

"Luffy...I..."

"Sorry Nami...time to go." Nami looked at Luffy as his breathing began to slow. Instantly, the young queen began to panic as she crawled on the bed and approached Luffy.

"No please! Don't go! Don't Go!"

"Keep...moving...forward...Nami." And with his last breathe and strength, the dying king gave his queen one last kiss before finally passing into the void. Nami looked at her now dead husband wide eyed as she tried to savor his kiss, however, she soon began realizing the true worth of that kiss and immediately broke down crying onto her husband's chest. Soon the scene faded again leaving the two time travelers alone.

"You're...You're..."

"Yes, I was your sister in life."nodded Nojiko as she turned to the queen. Nami stared at the ghostly girl with shock as she beheld her. She couldn't believe that she had finally her sister, though another thing popped up.

"But-But your-"

"Yes, but that is of little importance right now." stated the ghost rather coldly shocking Nami. "Nami. throughout your life, you have striven to improve your life, to have a family to love and show them a better life, and to live happily with your one. But you seem to have lost your way."

"But I-"

"You may have improved your life for the sake of others at the beginning, but now you selfishly improve your life through greed." Nami looked away from her sister ghost as she suddenly felt shameful.

"You do have a family, who love you with all their hearts, but you are far from showing them an alternative path that you had taken in life." Nami tightened her fist as she was starting to lose her hold on her emotions.

"And...Well, we know what happened with that last one, but nonetheless." Nami looked back at the women looking mighty peeved with the women, even if it was her sister. "Overall, you did not follow your husband's final wish and now everyone else will pay the price."

"Enough." whispered Nami.

"I'm not even sure what a sweet man like Luffy ever saw in you."

"Enough." said Nami her voice rising.

"If you ask me, I think you just married him for his mon-"

"Enough!" shouted Nami furiously having had enough of the ghost, even if it was her sister, badmouthing. "Begone Spirit! Vex me no longer! Begone!"

"Remember what was Nami," Nami soon found her ghost sister beginning to fade away into the black as the scenery did many times before. Eventually, the women completely faded away but not before saying one last piece of advice. "You still have time, keep moving forward."

"What? What are you saying! I don't understand?" However, Nami only found her self speaking to nothing. Though a bit scared, a light entered the black void that caught her attention. She was rather cautious to enter at first.

*****DONG***** *****DONG***** *****DONG***** *****DONG*****

"What the!" But she had no choice as an invisible force pulled Nami roughly sending her to the door. The door quickly opened up, letting the queen into the brightly light room. She fell onto the ground as the force let go of her with the door shutting abruptly shut.

"About time you came in, young lass." Nami looked up to see a strange room that seemed to joy, despite there being no gold or silver anywhere. What was there, however, was what looked like a large stack of food with a man sitting on top. The strange man wore a long green cape that looked rather festive for Christmas over regular a white button shirt and Hawaiian style pants. The man himself had red-hair and three scratches over his left eye wearing a joyful grin on his face. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, or Shanks if you like."

"Shanks?" questioned Nami as she stood up as she tried to recall the name. While she thought over where she heard the name, the man looked her over with a cautious eye. Breaking from her train of thought, Nami caught the man looking her over.

"Can I help you?"

"Nah, I just wanted to look over Anchor's wife. I have to say, I'm impressed." Nami looked at the man confuse.

"I'm sorry, but I only married Luffy." Shanks gave a hearty laugh confusing the queen even more. Feeling annoyed, Nami decided to speak. "Okay what are you going to show me."

"Oh, impatient are we?" grinned Shanks leaning onto the women. She looked at him unamused at his causal act. Unable to lighten the queen's spirits, the ghost sighed. "Fine, grab my rob and follow me."

"That's better." smiled Nami triumphantly as she grabbed the ghost's robe and left the room, all the while the ghost pouted. The room soon disappeared, and Nami found her and the man walking in the snowy streets of the village outside the castle. It was morning, and all the villagers were festive as everyone greeted each other with smile on their face and skip in their step.

"When-When is this?" asked Nami having never recalled such cheerful smiles on the peasants that lived in the village.

"It's Christmas day, and everyone is merry." cheered Shanks as he seemed absorbed by the Christmas spirit.

"I've never seen the villagers so," Nami watched as two small boys threw snow balls at each other passing through Nami and Shanks. The two boys continued to have their snow ball fight when suddenly a few snow balls came out of no where hit the boys. Looking over, it was one of the vendors wearing a victorious grin as he held a snow ball. The kids seemed to laugh as did the man. "cheerful."

"Why shouldn't they be? It's Christmas." stated Shanks still cheerful as he lead Nami down the road. Everywhere she looked, the villagers were having a merry time, just spending time with those that weren't even family. She was so amazed, people were helping each other, playing, and even sharing and giving to those that needed it. It kinda reminded her of...

"Ah! Here we are." Nami bumped into Shanks as he stopped in front of the village's largest inn. Nami, quite familiar with the inn, looked at the man confused at why they were at an inn. "Now, let's join the party."

"Huh?" Shanks grabbed the red head arm and dragged her into the inn.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Nami instantly recognized the voice of her daughter as the two phased through the walls finding all her closet friends as well as Mika's friends sitting around enjoying themselves along with Mika, Ace and Sabo.

"Merry Christmas! Kenpai!" cheered the rather large crowd. As Nami looked closer at the people sitting, she found that most were the staff she had just fired. Despite losing their jobs, all the crowd seemed merry as they joined in eating well cooked meals from Sanji, Nicole, and Makino, the owner of the inn.

"Ah! Can't you feel it!" Nami looked over to the eccentric looking man as he seemed just as cheerful as the rest of them. As he searched his arms out as if he were about to jump outside to enjoy the sun. "This is a wonderful moment! No worries of the past, no worries of the future. Just the now!"

"Yeah sure." sweat-dropped Nami finding the man to be a bit insane. Nami returned back to the impromptu party her friends and family made. They all seemed to be cheerful. Even though they had lost a friend or mother.

"Hey! We need a toast!" The to astral form looked over to Usopp, who seemed to have being lacking off on his duties, who had just entered the inn.

"Usopp? What are you doing here?" asked Zoro curiously as the party suddenly calmed down in fear of what the Head of the Guards would do under the queen's order.

"What? Can't a guy spend the holiday with his closet friends." smiled the long-nosed man as he grabbed a chair and sat up with the rest of the group.

"You could lose your job!" shouted Chopper worriedly not wanting the same fate to befall on him as it did everyone else.

"Eh." shrugged Usopp as he grabbed a beer. "The job doesn't have the perks as it once did."

"Thanks for coming Usopp!" Usopp turned around only to be instantly hugged by Mika.

"Hey Usopp!" shouted the twins as they followed behind their sister. The party soon went back into full swing as everyone enjoyed themselves.

"So, what was this about a toast?" asked Franky as he lowered his sunglasses while also wearing a smug grin.

"A party isn't a party if were not toasting someone." said Usopp rather knowingly. Many in the crowd started to nod agreeing with the guardsmen. As Makino filled the mugs of beer, or other drinks that weren't alcoholic, everyone grabbed their mugs ready to cheer.

"So who or what are we toasting for?" asked Brook curiously. The crowd went quiet as everyone though over what to toast for.

"Good health." The crowd looked towards the back of the inn, where Mika's friends sat undeterred from the previous night.

"Aye!" cheered Zoro as he raised his mug agreeing. Many of the others seemed to start agreeing along with the youngster.

"How about good friends." piped up Nicole with a nervous smile.

"Aye!" cheered Usopp and Chopper holding up their beers.

"Good food." added Ryuudo casually. The crowd was soon in swing as everyone soon began saying off one thing after another. Nami looked around seeing everyone spewing out even the most useless of ideas.

"If that's everything, then let's-"

"Wait! Hold on!" Before Drake could lead everyone into the final toast, Mika and the twins decided to speak up. Nami turned to her daughter, or former daughter if anything from last night was relevant, curious at what her daughter and sons would say.

"What do you wish to add kids." asked Robin curiously as she sat her book down devoting her full attention

"Probably something about Luffy." sighed Nami believing that her connection with her daughter and sons was ruined after last night.

"I'm not so sure." commented Shanks with a smirk. Nami looked at him confusedly but quickly turned back to Mika and the twins.

"Come on Mika, Ace, Sabo, what do you guys have to say." shouted Usopp eagerly as well as many of the others in the inn. The siblings looked at each other, with Mika giving a nod to the twins.

"We say," said the twins in unison with large smiles that rivaled their father's. "For Dad!"

"What?" gasped many in the crowd surprised that the twins would say such a thing, especially when they had no memory of their straw hat wearing father. Meanwhile on the astral plane, Nami gasped in shock hearing her sons speak about there father.

"See." grinned Shanks making Nami look at him unamused.

"And I say," Everyone now turned to Mika, since her brothers had taken their father what would Mika say. Especially since Mika and Luffy were so close. "For...Mom.

"Eh?" shouted everyone, even Nami. Nami stared shockingly at her daughter as she smiled with pride in her words while everyone looked disbelievingly. Had she not argued with her for being unreasonable? Had they not thrown their worst at each other? Had she not lied to her own children?

"Mika...What are you saying?" asked Usopp as he looked unbelievably at the teen. "I get that you are family, but what happened last night..."

"I know," As the crowd and the ghost looked onto to Mika, she wore a sad smile. Nami was left speechless by what her daughter had said even after the two had fought. "but deep down inside she is hurting just like us."

"Mika."

"Even if she hates me now, I still love mom." Nami herself began to tear up a bit seeing her daughter still loved her, even after all she done. "And dad wouldn't like it if I were mad at mom."

"Hmm, aye." The crowd looked over to Zoro, who had known Luffy the longest out of the whole group, agree with the young teen. Even Nami was surprised, especially since she had Zoro had always argued. "Nami may be a witch now, but she's a good person deep inside. Luffy saw it, and now we have you three."

"Aye!" agreed the the whole room as they all banged mugs. Then Robin rose from her seat holding up her cup of coffee wearing a soft smile"A toast to Nami!"

"To Nami" cheered the whole inn. Nami couldn't couldn't understand it. All these people, cheering for the person that fired them, it didn't make sense.

"Thanks Zoro." said the siblings with identical grins.

"Whoever said it was a compliment." joked Zoro sending everyone in a fit of laughter even the siblings. The two ghost continued to watch as the party continued in her name. It went well into the day, Nami couldn't help but start to miss actually joining the party. Even though she usually did very little at parties, she still felt apart of the party. As she observed everyone partying, she took notice of her daughter and Usopp heading away from the party and into a room.

"Let's follow." suggested Shanks waving to the two. Nami nodded and the two floated into the room as the two conversed.

"What do you want Mika?" asked Usopp curiously as he watched Mika dig around in her stuff. She finally stopped when she found three boxes wrapped up much like Christmas presents and presented them to the guard.

"Can you take these to mom." Usopp and Nami gasped shocked that Mika was doing such a thing. Mika pushed the presents onto the guardsmen as he faltered a bit back. "The one on top is mine, the red one is Ace's, and the blue one is Sabo's."

"Mika...What-"

"Please." begged Mika as she gave Usopp the puppy eye routine. "Even if mom won't except them, please give them to her. From us."

"Uh." as Usopp thought over the gifts, Nami stared amazingly at her daughter hearing that she and her brothers had got her gifts. She was touched, even after she had yelled at her and even said she disown. She couldn't understand it, if her mother had said that she would've just forgotten her and move on with her life proving that she didn't need her. But her daughter still acted like she would any other day. Returning to the conversation, Usopp finally found his answer. "Fine."

"Yeah! Thank you!" cheered Mika as she jumped up and down happily. Usopp gave the girl a wary smile and the two began to exit the room. However, before Mika could leave Usopp stopped her.

"You might want this." smiled Usopp as he brought out the pendent that Mika had thrown away when she and her mother argued. Both females looked on the pendent surprised as both didn't expect to see it.

"You found it?" questioned Mika as she took the pendent from the guardsmen. Nami was curious at what her daughter would do with it. Keep it? Throw it? After staring at it for sometime, she smiled as she gave the man back the pendent. "Give it to mom."

"Mika?" said both Usopp and Nami shocked.

"She'll need it more than me." With that said, Mika left the room with Usopp still shocked. Nami couldn't believe it, she gave back her present to Mika to her. Oddly enough, Mika was right. Nami had not given that pendent to her because it was truly the last thing that made her happy. How her daughter knew this, she would never know, but she was touched. As the scene before her began to fade into black, she began thinking over what she saw, why she was here, what she had done up until this point. It both shocked and amazed her all at the same time, but it lead her to find her epiphany.

"Shanks." The red-haired ghost turned to Nami curiously as she stared into the room. "Do you think I...could go home?"

"What ever for?" questioned the ghost rather curious but wore a very knowing smile.

"I believe I have a few changes to make, and an apology long over due." Shanks placed his hand on her shoulder, making her turn around showing him her smile, her true smile.

"Well it's not protocol" Nami looked sadden by where Shanks train of thought was going, meaning she would probably have one last ghost to face. However, Shanks smile turned into a grin. "but I think you finally get."

"Thank you." bowed Nami joyfully making the red-haired ghost blush in embarrassment.

"Now, now, you don't have to do that." Nami looked back up as the scene around them faded into black. "Besides, Anchor would kill me if I let you see the last guy."

"The Ghost of Christmas Future? Why?" Shanks seemed to grow rather nervous with Nami's question making the girl even more curious. She was about to ask again when suddenly everything around them went up in a blaze of fire and molten rock frightening Nami, while Shanks looked confused and pissed.

"What is the meaning of this!" boomed a quite stern voice that made Nami quiver in fear, but strangely was familiar to her. From the molten rock, a large figure grew from with broad shoulders, a square-like chin, and tan skin. He wore a black cloak almost looking like a buff grim reaper, though if his hood down he was nothing like a skeleton often scene in plays. The stepped forward towards Nami causing her to fall back while Shanks got in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Akainu?" asked Shanks with pure hate in his voice as he glared at the taller man. Hearing the name, Nami instantly recalled who this person was.

"No, you're the one-"

"That left that scar on your precious husband's chest. " finished Akainu as he frowned on the two. Nami gasped that the man had corrected finished her sentence, which could only mean. "Yes, I was that Akainu."

"H-H-How?"

"What are you doing here, Akainu?" shouted Shanks more threateningly not allowing his fellow specter to come closer to Nami.

"I'm doing my job." stated the Hawaiian looking man coldly. "She was yet to see the future."

"I have judged that she was learned her lesson." stated Shanks indefinitely as he stepped forward standing his ground.

"I beg to differ." Akainu then looked over to the fallen queen as she stared frighteningly at the man. "She may change her ways for a day, a week, even a month, but you and I both know she will fall back to her old ways. Typical greedy thief."

"I am not a thief!" shouted back Nami finding her footing as she stood back up to face Akainu. "I am queen Monkey Nami, loving wife to Monkey D. Luffy and an even more loving mother to Monkey D. Namika, Ace, and Sabo. I am not a thief!"

"Those two coins in your pocket says otherwise." Shanks turned back to Nami interestedly while the queen gasped. "Stealing your dead husband's fare so he couldn't cross over, how loving of his wife."

"Shut up Akainu!" Shanks turned right back to the ghost still defending Nami from the man.

"She didn't even give him those two coins before she left. Now he's stuck wondering the Earth forever in limbo."

"Now hold on Akainu." The three turned to a new, but familiar voice revealing one Ghost of Christmas Past, Nojiko, joining Nami's aid. "My sister may have been dense at the beginning of this ordeal, but I know she has changed."

"Nojiko..."

"Besides, we were running behind a bit so she couldn't hand him the coins anyway." finished Nojiko rather casually. Akainu only scoffed at the girl's faith.

"There's no excuse, her future is already set."

"What are you talking about!" shouted Nami both angrily and confusedly. The other two ghost seemed just as confused as they glared at the Ghost of Christmas Future.

"Look into the lava, and see what will become of your precious kingdom and family." Akainu shot out his hand summoning lava to erupt in front of the group. The lava formed into a portal like structure with a black fluid like substance that soon began to form an image. "Behold your future!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" The group jumped back as the instantly heard the screams of the villagers. As the three looked into the mirror-like structure, they saw the village in front of the castle devastated while squads of soldiers marched through the streets, taking anything of value and killing those that got in their way.

"What's going on!" shouted Nami as she stepped forward looking at the mirror. The citizens were in chaos and dysfunctional, it seemed almost lawless. "What happened to the kingdom?"

"This is Christmas Eve, one year later." Akainu waved his hand and showed scenes of an invading army entering the village, the villagers running in fear, and the the castle guards trying their best to defend the castle. However, the invading army soon won out and the castle was theirs. "Because of your money grubbing ways, an interested king decided to take over your castle and succeed."

"But what about-"

"You were so quick to hire someone to control your army, that you didn't expect him to be for the other side." Nami gasped at what the ghost said but she couldn't believe him.

"No! I would never do that! I'm getting back my friends and-"

"That is not what the soothsayer says." grunted Akainu as he pointed to the portal. "And it is never wrong."

"Bull." stated Shanks angrily as he approached the taller ghost. "You know as well as I that nothing is set in that stupid mirror."

"Wait!" Before the two could get into a serious argument, Nami and Nojiko continued to stare into the mirror seeing scene after scene. "Where are the others? Where are my children?"

"As you wish." cruelly smirked Akainu as he waved his hand over the mirror changing the scene. Instead of finding them planning a rebellion, the mirror showed gravestones. Many, many gravestones all with the names of her friends on them.

"No..."

"And you think that was bad." With another wave of his hand, Akainu changed the scene again but this time inside the castle were many gruesome looking men and women sitting around partying up while a rather big very hairy man with black hair laughed.

"Zehahaha! This is the life. Eh, guys." shouted the man as he greedily drank from his mug. Nami wasn't sure what to think. These guys acted much like pirates then royalty.

"You got that right, your majesty." laughed one of his men as he ate. The man at the throne laughed once again as he took a drink, but found it empty.

"Eh, I'm out of beer." commented the man distastefully. He reached other to the small table next to him grabbing a small bell then ringing it. "Oh servant girl."

"Wahoo! That's what I'm talking about." shouted another fellow of the new king's court. The doors swung opened, causing the two ghosts and queen to gasp as they saw Mika. She was being forced to where clothes that revealed almost every curve she had with as little of clothes possible. All the guys cheered for the former princess as she walked past them all the while with a look of disgust one her face as she brought in another mug of beer.

"Mika!" shouted Nami as she ran up to the mirror wanting to help her, though quickly found it impossible. However, she still tried as she banged on the mirror as tears fell from her eyes screaming her daughter's nickname.

"Thanks princess." Nami gasped hearing the man so casually call here princess. She expected Mika to explode on the man, but she strangely didn't. Though she saw that she very much wanted to. And so did the new king. "Aw, don't give that face doll. She should be happy I spared you when your friends lead that revolt."

"I rather would've died." spat back Mika with the fury Nami would have expected her to have. However, the man only laughed at the girl's attitude.

"Now don't say that."The man then grabbed the girl and pulled her onto his lap as the men cheered for their king. "Especially since your caring our child."

"No!" shouted Nami as the tears fell freely from her eyes. She couldn't bare it, her daughter, who clearly hated this man, was nothing but his slave. A fate Nami herself was lucky to avoid, but now she wished she could trade places. Behind her, both Shanks and Nojiko was appalled at what Akainu had shown.

"Tragic isn't it." The queen stopped and turned staring daggers through her tears at the cruelly smirking ghost.

"Enough Akainu!" The the Ghost of Christmas future turned to the Ghost of Christmas Present. "She already said she'll change. We're done!"

"You think it's that easy do you?" sternly frowned the ghost as he turned to the red-haired ghost. "People don't change. It's written in their nature. She is destined to die."

"Akainu! You bas-"

"No." The three ghost froze as they heard Nami speak up. The young queen picked herself from the mirror and turned to the ghost. "No, this is not how it will turn out."

"Nami."

"Foolish women, what the mirror shows is always-"

"You once said that my husband would never achieve anything in life and that you would kill him before he would ever gain the throne." Nami stood proudly wiping her tears as she shouted back at the ghost startling the big ghost. "And look what happened to you, Luffy kicked your ass and you died from the destruction of your own ship. He became king, as was his right. And I married him, fathered his children, and kept his kingdom as safe as it could be, despite my greed and selfishness. I will change, Akainu! And I will make sure that the future you show me will never happen!"

"You have no say in that women!" boomed the ghost as he launched himself towards the queen in anger and furry. As Shanks and Nojiko tired to rush towards Nami's aid, Nami flinched down trying to protect herself. "The the future-"

"Is What She Makes Of It!" Nami opened her eyes as she heard the familiar voice of her husband. As she looked up she saw exactly she thought, Luffy giving Akainu the strongest, fiercest, punch he would ever give any of his enemies. Instantly, Akainu was blown away as he was sent back to where ever he came from.

"Luffy." smiled Nami as the tears fell anew seeing her husband. Hearing his name, Luffy turned back with a smile to his wife and came down to hug her. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"Shishishi, anytime my queen." grinned Luffy as he brought her close, allowing the two to share a kiss that both had so longed for. Both Nojiko and Shanks watched on with joy as they had it seemed that their job truly was completed.

"Hey! Anchor, nice of you to visit." The two broke from their kissing and looked over to the two Christmas ghost, seeing Shanks wave to the two while Nojiko just smiled.

"Hey Shanks." grinned Luffy waving back to the ghost.

"You know him?" asked Nami quizzically knowing the red-haired ghost to be eccentric.

"Know him? He was my teacher." smiled Luffy receiving a gasp from his wife as she know recalled the man.

"Haha! Bout time you remembered, your highness." laughed Shanks with a huge grin. Nojiko shook her head at the man's casualness, but walked forward to Nami and Luffy with a smile.

"I'm glad I could finally see you again Nami." smiled the blue-haired women as she bent down to Nami still sitting on the ground.

"I'm glad to see again, too. Though I wish-" Nojiko stopped Nami from finishing her sentence sensing it as something unpleasant for her to think about.

"I'm fine, I had a wonderful life. And I'm glad I could save yours." With that said, Nojiko stood back up and walked over to Shanks as a stairway appeared behind him.

"Nojiko?"

"Sorry Nami, but it's time for us to go." said Nojiko as she turned back towards the couple.

"Eh, but don't worry though. If you follow your new path, you'll see us again." smiled Shanks as he stepped onto the first step and began to climb.

"What about Luffy?" asked Nami stopping the two ghost from climbing further. They both looked at each other curiously.

"He's free to cross over whenever." stated Shanks surprising both Nami and Luffy.

"Really?" asked Luffy hopefully at his two fellow ghost. The two nodded to him confidently as they continued onward and upward.

"Luffy." The former straw hat king looked over to Nami who seemed to have grown sad. Though Luffy could understand why. "I..."

"It's okay, remember." smiled Luffy as he leaned his head against Nami recalling from earlier. Nami blushed, but couldn't be happier. That's why, even if no longer necessary, Nami did what she should have done.

"Here." Nami grabbed one of Luffy's hands while she had another one dig into her pocket. Finding what she needed, she quickly pulled out her hand and placed what she found into Luffy's hand. Luffy was confused until he opened his hand to see two beli coins. He looked back up to Luffy still confused. "I'm sorry that I took those, I really have a problem."

"I know, and Mika picked it up too." Nami looked at Luffy wide eyed hearing that her daughter was doing the same. "Shishishi! Just kidding."

"Luffy!" shouted Nami though she was happy that Luffy was joking around. Unbeknownst to them, the scene around began turning from all black to one very familiar to both of them.

"Welcome home!" smiled Luffy as he had his hands outstretched as if revealing a huge surprise. Nami chuckled at her husband's antics, but she quickly gasped as Luffy began to fade.

"Luffy?"

"Uh oh, looks like my time is seriously up." muttered Luffy as he looked at his fading hands. He quickly looked away from his fading form and back to Nami. "Sorry Nami."

"It's okay." smiled Nami as she sat on her bed. "I've got to fix things here."

"Yosh! Make everyone happy!" grinned Luffy as the last bit of him finally began to disappear. "And remember, keep moving forward."

"Got it Luf-" Before she could finish, she felt a warm pressure on her lips. Though surprised, she pushed back knowing it was her husband getting one last kiss before crossing over.

"Se...ter...Nami. I lo...you." Though choppy, she knew full well what Luffy was saying.

"See you later, Luffy. I love you,too." She waited for a few seconds, waiting for any symbol that Luffy maybe still in her room. However, she soon figured that Luffy was either gone or no longer able to communicate or be seen. Looking around, she found it was still night time and if she was right it was the Christmas day.

"Alright." smirked Nami as she raised herself from her bed with a determined look in her eyes. "Time to set things right."

"Everyone! Wake Up!" Throughout the village in front of the castle, the castle guards began streaming out of the castle shouting for everyone to wake up. With every guard dispatched, the whole town was quickly awoken and groggily walked out barely dressed and all tired. All the while, the guards told people what to do next. "Everyone is to report to the castle courtyard immediately!"

"Everyone!" Usopp burst through the inn doors looking for his friends and family. As he looked around, her found the entire group along with Mika's friends seated at tables waiting for the chefs, Sanji, Nicole, and Makino, to serve them food. All the groups saw the Head of the Guards enter the inn, all of them curious as to why the long nosed man was looking for them so early.

"What is it Usopp?" asked Zoro concernedly, hoping it wasn't the queen trying to get them to pay more taxes. Usopp quickly tried to catch his breathe while the groups were left in suspense.

"The queen...huff...Nami...huff...has asked that...huff...the whole town be present...huff...at the castle courtyard right now." huffed Usopp tiredly. The whole group looked surprisingly at the guardsmen not exactly sure what to do.

"Why does the queen require the whole town to be present?" questioned Robin asking Usopp curiously.

"Trust me guys." breathed Usopp as he finally began regain his breathing looking at the group with a joyful smile. "It's a Christmas miracle."

"Huh?"

"Your highness, the last of the villagers have entered the courtyard." We now return to the castle where the queen stood on the balcony over looking the courtyard as it was filled with people. An act that hadn't occurred since Luffy's death. But that didn't matter anymore, what mattered now was correcting her mistakes and changing the future. As she looked at the crowd, she soon spotted the ones that now mattered the most; her friends and family.

"Thank you." smiled Nami as she walked off the balcony into the castle as the guard followed behind. "Go back to the ballroom and get ready for the people."

"Yes your highness." bowed the guard with a hint of joy in his voice and left the queen as she made her way to the courtyard. _'Let's just hope they can accept my apology.'_

"Shouldn't we be in the front?" The groups looked up to the twins as they sat on Franky's shoulder.

"We're not sure what your mom's gonna do, let's wait a bit." said Zoro as he looked suspiciously at the balcony. The group had seen Nami on there on it, but she had quickly left it doing who knows what. Both Ace and Sabo sighed hearing their uncle speak a bit harshly about their mother. The twins then looked over to their sister, who had remained silent as she stared blankly at the castle.

"Eh look!" shouted Sabo pointing to the doors in front of the crowd. As the groups looked, they were shocked to see the doors swing open and the queen walking out with guards following behind.

"What's this about?" asked Akio speaking to Mika. The princess did not say anything, but kept her eyes on her mother.

"Villagers of Cocoyashi!" shouted the queen her voice even reaching the very back of the crowd where the group stood cautiously. As the queen looked over the crowd, standing silently awaiting the queen to speak, Nami once again spotted her friends and family looking onto her blankly. "And friends alike."

"Did she just?" asked Drake as he pointed towards the queen looking on with disbelief. The group nodded and turned to Mika whose blank expression turned to shock.

"I would like to formally apologize to all of you." smiled Nami surprising the whole crowd. In the back, the some of the groups' jaw dropped. Nami gave a soft chuckle seeing the expression on the crowds' faces, but continued.

"I have been far from the best queen since my husband died so long ago. I thought I could replace the pain and lost by becoming as rich and wealthy as possible." Nami looked down from the crowd as if lowering her head in shame. "I've made life in the village tougher than it had in years because I was never able to satisfy the pain."

"Your highness." spoke someone in the crowd trying to humble the queen. The groups in the back were shocked to hear the usually proud queen now apologizing to her kingdom.

"No, I have no excuses." stated Nami halting anyone from trying to comfort her or make her humiliation any less painful. "My husband entrusted me with this kingdom, that he would even his life for, and I have been abusing that power. I understand if none of you will ever forgive me, but I will, from today onward, strive to correct my mistakes."

"And as my first act," The queen then turned towards the door as if leading someone in. "I hereby like to re-invite you all back into the castle for the Christmas Day Ball." The crowd gasped as they heard, for the first time in seven years, actually invite the whole village for a Christmas party. No one moved, the very idea seemed like a trap. However, the queen did not move from her spot beckoning the crowd to come in.

"Should we really go in?" asked Ryuudo to the older group who seemed to just as surprised as the crowd, and just as confused. As the questioned hung in the air, Ryuudo decided the only other that could answer. "Mika should we-"

"She's gone already." said Akio informative as Ryuudo found that Mika was no longer in her spot. The older group caught this as well and quickly turned to see if the twins were still here. They were gone as well, and the whole group started to become rather frantic.

"Look!" shouted Chopper from on top of Franky, having done so to search for the princess and princes, pointing towards the doors and the queen. As everyone looked over the crowd to see, Mika with her brothers following behind walked towards the doors. However, they stopped just in front of the queen who had yet to realize that they here. As Nami opened her eyes and was shocked to see her children standing right in front of her. She dropped her poise and looked at her children, despite so much that she wanted to hug them.

"Well?" asked Mika sounding rather harsh. Nami slightly flinched at her daughter's harsh tone, but knew she had every right. The crowd remained quiet as the two royalties stared at each other. However, Nami was the first to move.

"Monkey D. Namika." Mika stood her ground as her mother sternly talked. The twins backed down a bit, quite scared what may happened. "You disobeyed my orders and laws, and poisoned me just to host a Christmas party. Many of those are punishable by either banishment or death."

"You highness I-" Before Mika could, her voice filled with anger, her mother raised her hand to silence her.

"So, starting tomorrow" continued Nami as she looked at her daughter with grin and serious look. "for your punishment you will be grounded for one month, your allowance cut in half,"

"Mom." gasped Mika in shock as she heard her mother, not speaking as if she was a queen, but like her mother, talk of her punishment like she was a kid.

"And you shall wear this," Pulling her hand out of her sleeve, Nami brought out the pendent that she had given to Mika the day before, the chain fixed, and the whole thing cleaned. "for the rest of today and for as long as want."

"Mom." Nami walked up to her daughter, her defenses completely down, as she hugged her daughter. The crowd looked on shockingly, as did the others that were coming to possibly rescue Mika. While Nami hugged her daughter, she wrapped the necklace around her daughter's neck then released her from their hug.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," spoke Nami looking her daughter straight in the her eyes wearing a smile. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night and saying all those things I said, for having you lying to me to protect the village, and for not acting like a better mother."

"Mom." repeated Mika as she started to become teary eyed. Behind her, Ace and Sabo were looking at their mother with wide eyes as they too were teary eyed. Nami saw them and bent down to their height.

"And I'm sorry for kicking you all out. I've been a real idiot for the last seven years. Can you ever forgive me?" The twins sniffled as they tired to be strong in front of the crowd.

"Heh, if that goes for all of us." Nami heard the familiar voice and smiled. The queen turned around to see her group of friends along with Mika's looking on the queen with smiles. Nami chuckled at the group a she nodded happily. The crowd was beginning to warm up as they saw the ones the queen had once fired now being warmly accepted back.

"Hey Guys!" The crowd and the group looked pass the royalty to see Usopp running outside the castle wearing festive clothing. "What are you all waiting for, the party's is waiting!"

"Really?" asked the group surprisingly. Nami seemed a bit appalled at the group as she stood up.

"Did you guys really think I would lie? I am the queen, and the queen has to be truthful for her subjects."

"Whatever you say, your highness." smirked Zoro as he walked into the castle. The rest of the group soon joined in with Zoro as did the crowd now feeling confident and festive.

"Let's go!" shouted Usopp excitingly as the crowd came walking in. Many in the crowd cheered as well as the picked up the walking. As the crowd grew bigger, the royalty stepped to the side as to have a private moment away from the crowds.

"So, what do you say?" asked Nami with a soft smile returning to her question from earlier. The boys remained quiet as they looked at their sister to have the answer. Mika thought it over for bit until she found her answer.

"I don't know, that punishment seemed a little harsh." said Mika thoughtfully smiled giving her mother a hard time. Nami rolled her eyes at her daughter, as she knew where this was going with this. "How about one week of being grounded and one fourth of my allowance cut."

"How about," retorted Nami with a devious smile. "you're grounded for three months and your allowance is cut by three fourths."

"You know, a month isn't so long and I don't even spend half of my usual allowance." Nami chuckled at her daughter's quick change in thought until she was tackled by her sons and daughter sending them all to the ground, the whole family laughing happily.

"So does that mean-"

"Yeah. We forgive you mom." nodded Mika cheerfully grinning from ear to ear. Her brothers did the same agreeing with their sister. Nami couldn't have been happier as she gave her kids another hug, happy that they were a family once again.

"Hey! Let's get back to the party." suggested Nami happily as she and kids separated from their family hug. "The day is still young, and I've got a lot of people to refund."

"Really!" questioned Mika happily hearing her mom say what she had hoped for so long. Nami nodded as she picked herself up then helping her daughter up. "Can I help?"

"Us too!" added the twins willingly and excited.

"Wouldn't you rather be with your friends?" Mika and the twins shook their heads surprising Nami.

"We'd rather help you out." said the kids all grinning. Nami couldn't help but laugh at her children, impressing her as well as reminding her of Luffy. With their little private moment over, the family walked into the castle joining the fun and handing out the refund that Nami had promised.

And so, Nami was better than her word as she did all that she said she would, and infinitely more. The kingdom was once again prosperous as it once was lead by it's beloved queen. All the servants that Nami had fired, including her friends, returned to their rightful positions. Nami, with great vigor, reconciled with her friends and became the person she was before her husband's death. Her relationship with her children, almost destroyed that fateful Christmas Eve, was even stronger than before as Nami started spending more time with them while balancing her royal duties. Her rule lasted only for a few more years until her daughter finally married and took over the rule of the kingdom. She would lead it with the same fairness, grace, and intelligence as her mother had with the kindness, stubbornness, and fun that her father had brought. And, as with every Christmas afterwords, a Christmas party was held every year with everyone celebrating as they once did long ago. And as the party went wild as everyone joined together as one happy family.

"Oda Bless Us, Everyone!"

The End

**Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope the ending wasn't rushed. I hope you all liked my rendition of a Christmas Carol done One Piece style. I hope all of you are spending time with your families, I know I am. If any of you are readers of my stories OP: Rise of the Pirate Queen or Straw Hat Family, new chapters will be coming out tomorrow as special Christmas gift. **

**Before I go, remember to set out cookies for Santa. The man works hard enough as it is. So until next time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
